


Bobby Nash Needs A Vacation

by axton_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Established Relationship, Freeform, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, buck gets into a lot of trouble, married, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: 5 times Bobby has to fill out paperwork for Buck, 1 time for Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689991
Comments: 17
Kudos: 643





	Bobby Nash Needs A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> my first 5+1 is here!

Bobby sighed, finally taking a moment to sit down at the dinner table and pull out the workplace injury report forms, looking over to where Buck is currently laid out on the couch, one leg in Eddie’s lap as he massages his calf, an ice pack being pressed to chest. By now, Bobby had the whole paperwork routine down, and he looks down and sighs, beginning to write an all too familiar sentence. 

_ Firefighter Evan Buckley will be on limited duty until one week from this date due to an injury sustained during a call.  _

A routine call for the most part, a first alarm house fire with two children trapped in one of the upstairs bathrooms, just a simple search and rescue, protection of the properties around the house, and destruction of the original fire. 

Eddie had gotten the mother, father, and dog out of the house, but when he went back in to get the kids, the staircase had collapsed, resulting in the children being trapped in the upstairs bathroom. 

Buck, on the other hand, had a plan, and he looked to Eddie to help him execute. 

While Bobby was distracted with calming down the mother and father, he heard metal creaking and the hiss of  hydraulics as Eddie began to swing the ladder around from facing away from the house to a low lip of roof, and Buck had begun to  ascend the ladder, carrying two ropes on his back. 

Once he reached the end of the ladder, it was evident he wouldn’t be able to get to the roof without any other means, and before Bobby or Eddie could realize what he was doing, he took a start and  leapt from the ladder onto the roof of the house, clearing the threshold by a good few feet, and landing feet first on the roof. However, the roof gave way the minute he landed, sending up a cloud of smoke and dust. 

Eddie scrambled from his position inside of the truck, throwing on his helmet and mask, the only thing preventing him from running into the house was Bobby’s firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare, Diaz.” He clicked his radio with the other hand, looking onto the house with fearful eyes. “Buck, do you copy?” A hush falls over the team as they look at the house, Eddie now fighting very hard to stay under his captain’s hand. “Evan Buckley, do you copy?”

A shattered window came as an answer, Buck kicking out a window on the second floor, using a blackened beam to clear the glass, and he began to lower a child out of the window towards the ground to Hen’s waiting arms. 

The first child, now safe and being checked out with her father by her side, is soon followed by a second, a boy who looked no older than three years old, wrapped tight in the ropes so he didn’t fall. Buck coughs from the window, making sure the child is taken by Chimney and safe with his family before he begins to try to climb down the side, holding onto the metal gutter with a death grip. 

A second window explodes above him, making him let go and drop the next few feet, landing on his side with a thud, and Eddie takes off running to Buck, pulling his mask off of his face and pressing it onto Buck’s, turning up the oxygen as he coughs. 

“Buck, you idiot, you could’ve gotten yourself killed!” 

Buck looks over to where the family is together and safe, being checked over with Hen and Chimney, and he flops himself onto the grass, taking in deep breaths. 

“As long as,” he coughs again and shakes his head, “as long as they’re okay.”

And now, sitting on the couch with Eddie massaging his thumbs into his sore calf and the ice pack pressed firmly onto the side he landed on, Buck was as safe as he could presently be, and Bobby is stuck filing more paperwork for him. 

“You’re  gonna have two folders by the time I retire, Buck.”

Buck looks up from where he’s sitting, hissing quietly at Eddie working out a knot. 

“Don’t worry, Bobby. I won’t do anything  else stupid; I promise.”

Bobby rolls his eyes at Buck, getting up and going to the freezer, pulling out a fresh ice pack. He goes over and takes the one Buck has, replacing it, and he looked at Eddie. 

“Get him in an  Epsom salt bath when you two get home. You have the rest of the day off.”

“Thanks, Cap.”

Bobby just waves them off. 

=+=

Two weeks later, Bobby sits down at the table, pulling out more workplace injury forms, looking over to the couch and seeing a similar situation as last time, with Eddie massaging Buck’s calf, but this time Buck has an ice pack on his knee, looking down in shame. 

This time, though, he has a coworker he can blame this on. 

_ Firefighter Evan Buckley will be on limited duty until one week from this date due to an injury sustained during a call, caused by the negligence of a probationary firefighter. _

Routine call, a small burn pile had gotten a little out of hand, moving to nearby greenery that was causing a lot of smoke to fill the air, and Bobby had sent Buck with Davis, the newest probie, to get a little more water pressure from a fire hydrant just a few streets up, an easy task. 

Except the  probie didn’t remember to put the truck in park, or to pick up the slack on the hose, or the fact that Buck was still on the rig, so when the truck begins to roll away from its spot on the street, and Buck has to jump off the truck to catch up, he lands right on the  roll of hose still in the street, waiting to be filled with water. 

Bobby and Eddie are the first to respond to the distress call sent by Buck, and when Bobby shows up, Davis is backing the truck up and barely missing Buck by a few inches, Buck now having his leg caught in a line full of water and compressing his leg. 

Eddie is the first to relieve pressure on the line, and he catches Buck as he begins to fall over. Davis looks like he is about to apologize, but Bobby begins to ream him before he has a chance. 

“Davis! The first thing you do when you get to a location is you park the damn rig, and you never leave a line out in the street! You could’ve killed one of the best members of my team, you’re going to sit in the truck for the rest of the call.” Bobby got on the radio before Diaz could say anything, and he called out to Chim, “Come check out Buckley before we leave.”

So, here they are, same place, different day, with another set of paperwork in the books under Buck’s file. Bobby gets up to get Buck another ice pack, setting it on the coffee table before going to sit across from them, Eddie glancing up from where he has his  hand on Buck’s calf. 

“Cap, I’m sorry-”

Bobby held his hand up and shook his head. 

“No need for apologies, you did what you thought was best in that circumstance. I don’t think Davis would’ve noticed if you didn’t jump down. You might have saved us on getting a new truck.” Bobby stood up and looked down at Eddie for a moment. “Epsom salt bath, rest of the day off.”

“Got it.”

=+=

Bobby pinches the bridge of his nose before filling out more paperwork, now sitting in front of the cause of Buck’s current condition. 

“Chim, all I can as is why? You’re a paramedic.”

“Twenty bucks is twenty bucks, Cap. Buck’s only worth one, apparently.”

_ Firefighter Evan Buckley will be on medical leave until one week from this date due to an illness.  _

Bobby had been talking to some visitors downstairs when it happened. 

He tasked Buck with finding ingredients for dinner, with a plan of a hearty spaghetti and a salad, and Buck had pulled out an unwrapped plate, containing one wedge of what was supposed to be a  Baby bell cheese, which was now spotted lightly with mold, and one large spot on the back, and Buck set it on the counter, smiling widely. 

“How much you wanna bet Bobby would freak out if he saw this?”

Chimney had just walked by, texting Maddie, when he glanced down and saw the cheese. 

“I don’t know, but I’ll pay you five dollars to lick it.”

Hen turned from her position in the cupboard and shook her head. 

“No, Buckley, don’t do it.”

Buck glanced to Chimney’s phone before looking at him. 

“What did Maddie say?”

“To not let you do it.”

“Maddie’s not the boss of you.”

Chimney’s face twisted into something of a mix of fear,  embarrassment , and confusion, but Hen shook her head. 

“Evan Buckley, do not even think about touching that.”

“I’ll give you twenty bucks to eat it.”

Buck looks between Hen and Chimney, and he shakes Chim’s hand. 

“Twenty bucks is twenty bucks, I’m no coward.”

Buck picks up the cheese, eyeing it suspiciously, and he pops it into his mouth, chewing a little before swallowing it. 

“ Kinda tastes like dirt.”

“What does?”

All three of them turn around and see Bobby just coming up the stairs, and Buck hides the plate behind his back, moving to set it in the sink.

“I was just saying that-that quinoa tastes like dirt if you don’t clean it well.”

“I am not using that weird pasta you brought us for dinner tonight.” Bobby pushed past Buck to get a coffee mug, when he looks down into the sink and sighs. 

“Buck, didn’t I tell you to get these cleaned before your last call? You’re still on dish duty tonight.”

“Aye, aye, cap!”

Just like that, the alarm goes off, and the team hurries downstairs to grab their gear and leave. Chimney slips Buck a twenty before they get in the truck, Eddie eyeing them suspiciously but shrugging. 

Another routine call of a minor car accident, with one person being sent to the hospital to be checked out, and right before they get in the truck to come back to the station, Buck finds himself getting a little dizzy, and he lurches on his feet, nearly tripping over Eddie to get back in. 

The whole ride back to the station is agony for Buck, his head going from dizzy to clear, and he’s beginning to get nauseous. He starts to sweat, and where Eddie is, pressed up against him, he turns and frowns, soon pressing a hand to Buck’s forehead. 

“You feeling okay?”

Buck just nods, and once they pull into the station, Buck races off to the bathrooms, nearly missing by a few moments. 

Eddie’s by his side in a second, rubbing his back as he  retches into the toilet. 

Bobby is already in his office and grabbing more papers when Chimney comes clean. 

“I dared Buckley to eat some cheese he found in the fridge.”

“You know Buck’s vegan, right?”

“That’s not the issue. It was moldy.”

“Chimney.”

Eddie peaks his head into the office, and Bobby just waves him off, sitting down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

=+=

Bobby didn’t understand how he was back here, a mere week and a half after Buck’s little escapade with the moldy cheese. He now checked the refrigerator for moldy food and food that was about to go bad, trying to keep the things that could put Buck out to a minimum, but he didn’t expect this call. 

He pulled out the paperwork in his office, his uniform still reeking of  pepper spray . 

_ Firefighter Evan Buckley will be on medical leave until one week from this date due to an injury sustained during a call. _

How to even begin how this call went wrong. 

They were dispatched to a conjugal visit turned fight, where a woman had sustained an injury to the head, a man holding his upset son on a stretcher as Buck looked him over, and as the father spoke to Athena, Buck stroke up a conversation with the kid as he dabbed a little antiseptic to his wound on his cheek. 

“But mom and dad fight all the time, and sometimes I feel like it’s getting worse.”

Buck shrugged and looked down at the gauze piece he had just picked up. 

“You can’t worry about stuff like that, Brayden. Your parents are doing what they can to take care of you.”

Brayden shrugged. 

“I just wish we didn’t have to have two Easters. I want to have one, with mom and dad. It sucks. What if I have something important that I have to do with both of them? What’ll happen if it doesn’t stop.”

Buck doesn’t mean to let it slip, and he doesn’t mean for it to come out as crude as it does, but he gently pats the gauze into place and he shrugs. 

“I’m a child of divorce, I’d like to think I turned out okay.”

He feels the child stiffen underneath him, and all eyes are on him, including Athena’s and the  fathers .

“Mom, dad, you’re getting a divorce?”

Buck s traightens up, looking around, and he realizes what he’s just said. His mouth falls open a little, and he tilts his head and leans easily into a smile, looking a little uncomfortable. 

The father looks to his son, his wife, and Buck, and before Athena or Bobby have a chance to do anything, the father yanks Athena’s pepper spray from her belt, getting Buck right in eyes, who immediately falls over, trying to rub it out of his eyes. Chimney’s up in a heartbeat,  grabbing Buck and pulling him away while Athena tackles the father. 

Bobby looks over to where his jacket is currently laying on the chair, drying after being doused in antacid and water. 

Downstairs, he can hear Buck asking Eddie for another ice pack and more eye drops, and he sighs. 

Another paper for Buck’s file.

=+=

Bobby is in the hospital with Buck and Eddie this time, filling out paperwork on a clipboard provided by the hospital.

_ Firefighter Evan Buckley will be on medical leave until two days from this date due to an illness. _

Bobby looks over to where Buck is asleep, and he sighs, looking back down to his paperwork. 

A domestic dispute turned violent landed the team in an apartment, treating a young woman for various cuts and bruises from having a flower vase thrown at her. Buck decides it would be best to do a quick walkthrough to make sure everything’s okay, and  its Hen who points out, “you’re tracking something.”

Buck looks down and raises his boot, to see a red, chunky liquid stuck to his boot and the tile. He takes his finger, getting a quick swipe, and licks it, much to the disgust of his teammates. Chimney looks away and Bobby looks to him. 

“I blame you.”

Chim throws his hands in the air, and Buck perks up. 

“It’s strawberry jam!”

Eddie nods for a moment before looking to the ceiling in thought. 

“Buck, aren’t you allergic to strawberries?”

Buck nods, going to grab his throat as his lips turn bright red, then blue as he coughs and drops to his knees. 

So, here Bobby is, post  anaphylaxis with Buck and Eddie, and Buck groans, slowly waking up. 

“What happened?”

“You’re allergic to strawberries, Buck.”

Buck smiles to Eddie. 

“Thanks for the reminder.”

Eddie presses a quick kiss to Buck’s cheek, and Bobby sighs.

=+=

Bobby sits at the table, and this time the scene has finally changed. 

Eddie is laying on the couch, resting between Buck’s legs, chest to back, as he massages Eddie’s shoulders, an ice pack resting on his lower back, and Bobby looks down to his paperwork, a slight smile on his face. 

_ Firefighter Eddie Diaz-Buckley will be on limited duty until one week from this date due to an injury sustained during a call. _

It wasn’t Buck this time, which made Bobby feel a little better, but it was Eddie, who was slowly becoming just as reckless since he had taken on his husband’s last name three months prior. 

Buck had raced into a burning building to find the last person inside, an elderly man trapped on the second floor, and when they heard something crash and a huge plume of smoke erupt to the sky, Eddie grabbed his gear, a fire extinguisher, and clicked on his radio. 

“Buck, give me your location!”

Just as Eddie had made it past the doorframe, it collapsed in a pile of embers and smoke, and without any visual or radio contact, Chimney gave the command to turn on hose. Unfortunately for Eddie, without audio confirmation, he continued to lead Buck and the elderly person out of the home, making him the first to get hit with the blast of water, throwing him to the ground. 

“Cap, this is Buckley,  no cover on exit, I repeat, no cover on exit.”

“Everybody  stop !”

Chimney held up his hand, having them turn off the hoses. 

“Buckley requesting assistance for evacuation.  Firefighter Diaz down, need medical transport immediately.”

Hen, Chim, and Bobby made their way into the house, where Buck held up the old man by an arm on his waist, and Eddie was found face down a little further in, clearly having been thrown by the force of the water. 

Once out and checked out, he was found to be okay, just a little sore from impact. 

Bobby dropped another ice pack on the coffee table, and Buck looked up. 

“Epsom salt and rest of the day off?”

Bobby shook his head. 

“Take your damn honeymoon already, I cannot handle another week of Buckley paperwork.”

Buck leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Eddie’s neck, smiling into his skin. 

“Congratulations, Eddie. You’re officially a Buckley.”

Eddie smiled and looked back at Buck. 

“Wish it didn’t hurt so much.”

Bobby’s smile grew wider.

=+=

When Buck and Eddie go on their honeymoon, the amount of paperwork Bobby has to complete goes down by a half.


End file.
